


A Good Deed

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Anti-Heroes, Banter, Bechdel Fix, California, Community: femslash_minis, Episode: s04e16 Who Are You?, F/F, Female Anti-Heroes, Femslash, Hang All the Lawyers, Interrupted Sexual Encounter, Lawyers, Los Angeles, Magic, Moral Ambiguity, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairing, Rats, Rodentia, Season/Series 04, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Sunnydale, Transfiguration, Transformation, UC Santa Cruz, Witches, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Amy take over Wolfram & Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



> **Timeline/Spoilers:** Goes AU immediately following Season 4's "Who Are You." Potential spoilers for seasons 4 and 5 of _Angel_.

_Sunnydale, California_

"Buffy, Amy's cage--it's missing!" Willow announced as the three friends entered the dorm room.

"This would not be good," Xander commented unhelpfully. "You think Faith took her?"

Buffy's face set into a determined anger. "I do not want to know what a rogue Slayer is planning to do with a dark witch all her own."

"Amy's not dark," Willow rushed to defend her friend and, more recently, her pet. "She's just, you know, a bit grey."

Xander put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Either way, Will," he said, "I think our Faith problem just got a whole lot worse."

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_   
_One Week Later_

"You think we should get an exterminator?" Amy asked.

Faith looked around the room doubtfully. "I don't know," she said. "I mean, they used to be human."

Amy shrugged. "They were lawyers," she answered casually. "They were always rats."

Faith nodded, still uncertain. But this was who she was, right? Buffy was the sanctimonious one. Faith, well, Faith got to be the murderous bitch. At least these people deserved it. Or at least most of them. Probably.

The phone rang; Amy smiled and answered it. "Wolfram &amp; Hart," she answered with a faux-pleasantness. "I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid the firm has gone under new management." She grinned at Faith as she hung up the phone. "Look," she said to Faith, "these people were the worst of the worst. We did our good deed for the decade, you know?"

"Yeah," Faith answered dully. "That's what we do. Do good deeds."

Just then a rat scampered across the floor. Amy caught it and held it up. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Morgan?" She shivered, then put the former lawyer back on the ground. "Disgusting creatures," she said, and Faith wasn't quite sure if the witch was talking about rats or lawyers. "I never did thank you for getting me changed back. I guess I owe you one."

"Yeah," said Faith, stepping forward and letting the sex seep into her voice. "I figure I pretty much own your ass, now."

"As if," Amy said, but she was smiling and took a step forward to meet Faith. "You couldn't handle me, Slayer."

"Oh?" asked Faith, settling into a sparring stance. "Try me."

"_Da mihi vim_," Amy recited, then attacked. Suddenly, her blows had a supernatural force to them equaling Faith's Slayer strength. Evenly matched, the two of them traded a dizzying array of punches and kicks for several minutes, until Faith finally managed to knock the witch off-balance and pin her to the floor. Both women were breathing heavily, and Faith could feel the heat radiating off of Amy's body.

God, was Faith horny. She moved her mouth closer to Amy's, ready to kiss the other woman.

Just then, a young blonde woman, dressed in jeans and a Banana Slugs t-shirt, entered the room. Hot, but then Faith already had a hot blonde underneath her. Fuck. Whoever this woman was, she had terrible timing.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "The Senior Partners called me during the middle of my Sociology test. They weren't supposed to have needed me until after I graduated, but it looks like you've accelerated their timetable somewhat." She extended her hand, and Faith took it, using it to help pull herself up off of Amy.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith asked.

"I'm Eve," the blonde woman introduced herself. "Do you mind if I call you Boss?"

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The spell Amy uses for supernatural strength is the same one Willow uses when fighting against Buffy in "Two to Go."
> 
> [12+ LiveJournal Comments](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/346608.html#comments) | [Dreamwidth comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/331715.html#comments)


End file.
